The disclosures herein relate generally to a method of planning for an education and more particularly to planning for an education with the assistance of a single source such as a membership organization.
The event of going to school, or having a dependent go to school, requires planning in order to be prepared when that time comes. Issues such as figuring out education costs, financing education costs, obtaining financial assistance, keeping in contact with family while away at school, and possibly dealing with finances and credit for the first time may need to be addressed. This may be accomplished by saving money, using investment vehicles, activating communications technologies, obtaining bank accounts and credit accounts, and seeking out different sources of information.
The decisions relating to saving and investing money need to be researched, selected, and activated. In addition, various insurance needs must be considered, communication technologies must be employed, and banking and credit accounts must be researched, selected, and activated. Last, information may need to be provided to prepare for money management and dealing with credit. Thus, a thorough education plan can involve much time consuming planning including numerous consultations and interactions with many different sources, resulting in a very inefficient process.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method of assisted education planning absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.